


The Marauders Become Vigilantes

by Helianthus_moon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), Minor James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Minor Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Minor Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:20:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helianthus_moon/pseuds/Helianthus_moon
Summary: Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for their sixth year of school as The First Great Wizarding War rages on outside. As the boys edge nearer to adulthood, Sirius and James are eager to begin fighting the forces of evil sooner rather than later.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Marlene McKinnon, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 5





	The Marauders Become Vigilantes

**Author's Note:**

> My friends & I wrote this script to act out and we challenged ourselves to write an entire move-length script in two weeks. None of us have ever written a script before, and we wound up writing all this in about nine days. It's rushed, unedited, and a little messy... But writing/acting it out was fun as hell. Enjoy the mess. Co-written with Ducksfan1015.

**EXT. DIAGON ALLEY — EARLY AFTERNOON**

**SIRIUS BLACK** , 15, a slim, regal-looking boy, steps out of **GRINGOTTS WIZARDING BANK** and looks down the street. He pockets a small bag, full of coins that he had withdrawn from his family’s account. The street is full of other witches and wizards preparing for their next year at Hogwarts. He heads down the street, pushing through the crowds only to collide moments later with someone carrying way too many bags for one person. 

**JAMES POTTER**

Well, excuse me, Star Gryffindor Chaser here, if I’d been hurt in

that collision, you’d be in a lot of trouble. 

**JAMES POTTER** , 15, tall with black, messy hair, and glasses. He has a smile that makes everyone think he’s constantly up to something….which most of the time he is. 

**SIRIUS**

Oh, come off it, it’s only me.

**SIRIUS** flashes a grin, happy to see his best friend after several months apart. He lightly elbows **JAMES** in the arm.

**JAMES**

Oh good. Then you can help me carry these things. 

**JAMES** hands several of his bags to **SIRIUS** and grins at him 

**JAMES**

Good to see you, mate.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, yeah… You, too. Why’d you buy so much, anyway?

Just showing off?

**SIRIUS** flashes a grin back at **JAMES** , shouldering one of the bags and carrying the others.

**JAMES**

I only buy things that I need and I _never_ show off. All of this

is necessary for this year’s quidditch season.

**JAMES** starts to walk with **SIRIUS** down the middle of the street. 

**JAMES**

I still need to get school supplies, I see you haven’t bought anything yet. 

**SIRIUS**

No, I just went to the bank a moment ago...

**SIRIUS** laughs, looking in one of the bags.

**SIRIUS**

How many of these kits to d’you need? How often do you

need to _polish your broom_ in one year…?

**JAMES**

I’m hoping it’ll be so shiny that the sunlight reflects

off the handle and blinds everyone.

**JAMES** laughs and nudges him as they walk.

**JAMES**

I wanted to have a couple backups. You know a lot

of my things end up getting trashed when there’s a dog,

a deer, and a rat in our bedroom. 

**SIRIUS**

Keep it down.

**SIRIUS** spoke quickly, but grinned.

**SIRIUS**

Anyway, I lost my list of books… D’you have an extra? No, actually —

I’ll bet anything that Remus does, and is already there.

**JAMES**

Why would I have an extra? I don’t even have my own. I

figured he could just lecture us when we got there about

why we need to actually look at the lists.

**JAMES** points towards **FLOURISH AND BLOTTS**.

**JAMES**

Let’s go find our dear friend shall we?

**SIRIUS** grins, following **JAMES** into the bookstore. They pushed through other students, knocking more than a few books over.

**SIRIUS**

There’s too many bloody first years, I’m going to

trip over someone…

**SIRIUS** looks over and spots **REMUS LUPIN** , 15, the tallest of the group of friends and also the thinnest. Faded scars crossed his face, one over his eye, one over his nose, and one on his cheek. His robes are the right length for him but they still seem to swallow him whole. **SIRIUS** waves quickly.

**SIRIUS**

HEY! Remus!

**REMUS** looks over when he hears his name and a smile crosses his face. He turns from where he was searching through the books on the shelves and heads towards them.

**REMUS**

About time you two got here. There’s a lot of things to get

for sixth year, you know. I’ve been here since this morning.

**JAMES**

Well, I’ve been here since then too.

**REMUS**

Purchasing _useful_ things?

**JAMES**

Of course!!

**SIRIUS**

He bought enough _broom polish_ to last him a year.

**SIRIUS** grins widely, looking his friend up and down. He’d definitely gotten taller; there had always been a slight height difference between them, but his head barely came to **REMUS’** shoulder now. His hair was a little longer, messier than **SIRIUS** had seen it before…

**SIRIUS**

Hey, in all those letters you wrote, you completely failed to mention

that you decided to become a man this summer.

**REMUS**

I’m fifteen, that’s not a man. Besides, I’ve been slightly

busy with the other thing I become.

**JAMES**

We don’t talk negatively about ourselves in this house, Remus.

**SIRIUS**

I was trying to compliment you. You grew like, ten feet.

**SIRIUS** grins and looks around.

**SIRIUS**

Anyway, James and I don’t know what we have to buy, so,

we’re holding out hope that you know.

**REMUS** gives him a small smile and runs a hand through his hair.

**REMUS**

Should’ve known all you two want from me is my book list. 

**REMUS** digs in the pocket of his pants for a carefully folded paper and hands it to **SIRIUS**

**REMUS**

All yours.

**JAMES**

You’re the best, Moony. We would be so lost without you, I’m serious. 

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, I’m sure I’d have flunked out first year.

**SIRIUS** hands **JAMES** all of his bags back.

**SIRIUS**

Those are your problem, I’m grabbing my own things.

**SIRIUS** flashes a grin, and looks down at the list of books.

**JAMES**

Hey! I need to buy my books too! Remus, would you—

**REMUS**

Absolutely not. 

**JAMES** groans and holds his bags carefully as he goes to follow **SIRIUS** . **REMUS** shakes his head slightly and follows both of his friends. The letters were good during the summer, but he had missed being with his friends. **SIRIUS** grabs a few books and glances up.

**SIRIUS**

Hey, James, there’s your girlfriend. Has she rejected

you yet today?

**SIRIUS** nods over to **LILY EVANS** , 15, a slim girl with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She was lost in conversation with two of her roommates, **MARLENE McKINNON** and **ALICE FORTESCUE**.

**JAMES**

She can’t reject me if I don’t ask.

**REMUS**

Is that the approach you’re taking now? 

**SIRIUS**

I’m sure that’s what she prefers, anyway. How does

it feel to know Moony’s in better graces with her

than you are?

**LILY** glances over when she hears them. They were all so obnoxious… Except **REMUS** . **LILY** wasn’t entirely sure how he’d wound up in that group, but the two of them got along well. She headed over, deciding it might be fun to completely ignore **JAMES**.

**LILY**

Hey, Remus. Have you gotten all your supplies yet?

I’m still missing a few books, and I might get a new

cauldron…

**JAMES**

Oh, hey Evans! I didn’t know you were here too.

**REMUS**

Hi Lily, I’m almost done with everything but Sirius has

my list now so I’m not sure what I don’t have yet.

**LILY** glances over at **JAMES** , but ignores him and returns her focus to **REMUS**.

**LILY**

It looks like you've already got most of it. Here, you can

look at my list.

**SIRIUS** looks at **JAMES** and grins. **REMUS** moves over to look at her list. **JAMES** tries to go over by them as well but **REMUS** pushes him gently away.

**REMUS**

You and Sirius have my list. 

**JAMES**

He’s not sharing! 

**SIRIUS**

Well, _maybe_ you should have brought your _own_ list.

**LILY**

I'm still missing this year's potions book…

**SIRIUS**

Ugh, potions… I can't believe I'm still stuck taking that.

**LILY**

You could have chosen a different career, you know.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, or maybe I'll just be independently wealthy with James.

Bachelors living the dream for the rest of our lives

**JAMES**

I love you, mate, but I wanna get married.

**REMUS**

I’m just glad we’re done with that politics class. That one drove me nuts.

**JAMES**

What’re you looking forward to then, Evans? Please tell me it’s not potions….?

**LILY** sighs, finally acknowledging him.

**LILY**

And what if it is? I think potions are incredibly useful.

Besides, I want to be a healer… so I'll need to know

how to use a lot of them.

**SIRIUS**

A healer? I bet you'll be seeing a lot of James.

He'll wind up with loads of stupid injuries.

**JAMES**

Which means you’ll see a _lot_ of me.

**REMUS**

Please don’t be disgusting. 

**JAMES**

It’s just the truth. I’ve gotten some nasty injuries

over the past few years...

**REMUS**

Because you’re a fool. You both are.

**REMUS** gestures to **JAMES** and **SIRIUS**

**SIRIUS**

I won't even deny it. But I wanna go out big, you know?

Everything leading up to that is just practice.

**LILY** rolls her eyes and glances at **REMUS**.

**LILY**

I'm going to take my leave before this conversation

goes any further down… whatever path this is.

Good luck with these two.

**REMUS**

See you at school, Lily.

**JAMES**

Bye Evans! You look nice today by the way!

**REMUS**

Let’s finish your school stuff.

**REMUS** pulls **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** away and towards the shelves. **LILY** ignores **JAMES** and returns to stand with her friends.

**SIRIUS**

Nice job, James. She barely even looked at you, I'm not

sure how you keep convincing yourself… I truly envy

your blissful unawareness.

**JAMES**

She’s completely in love with me. It’s like how boys tease the

girl they like, she ignores me because she loves me.

**REMUS**

Whatever makes you feel good about yourself. 

**SIRIUS**

I've been with my fair share of girls,

and you know, it's the strangest thing,

absolutely _none_ of them have ignored me.

**JAMES**

Let’s move on from this topic.

**REMUS**

Right. You do actually need to buy your supplies for this year.

**EXT - DIAGON ALLEY - EARLY EVENING**

**JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , and **REMUS** step out of **MADAME MALKIN'S. JAMES** and **SIRIUS** carry bags with new robes and sweaters. **SIRIUS** grins when he sees **PETER** , 15, a short, chubby blonde boy being dragged around by his mother. 

**SIRIUS**

Hey, Mrs. Pettigrew, need us to take him

off your hands for a bit?

**PETER** looks up at his friends and grins.

**PETER**

Hey Sirius! James! Remus! I meant to write

back last week, but I forgot…

**MRS. PETTIGREW**

My little Peter’s been ever so excited about seeing you

all again, he must've forgotten to make plans.

**SIRIUS**

Ah, that's alright… We already got our books, so now

is when the fun begins, anyway.

**PETER** turns to his mother.

**PETER**

I'll be home before late, I promise… I'll go to the Potters

and use their floo powder.

**MRS. PETTIGREW** looks at her son for a moment before nodding.

**MRS. PETTIGREW**

Not too late… I don't want to have to stay up worrying.

**JAMES**

We’ll make sure he’s home as soon as we’re done.

My parents won’t mind if he comes by for a little.

**REMUS**

It was nice to see you again, Mrs. Pettigrew.

**PETER** joins the other three boys and they start walking back through **DIAGON ALLEY**.

**REMUS**

So what did you mean by the fun is just starting?

**SIRIUS**

I mean, I had free reign of my parents' bank account. I've

got galleons for days.

**PETER**

Can we go to Fortescue's?

**SIRIUS** drapes his arm across **PETER's** shoulders.

**SIRIUS**

Well, my friend, while I'll never say no to ice cream…

I think I'd like to check out what's in Knockturn Alley. And

see if Snivellus is snooping around down there…

**PETER**

Kn-Knockturn Alley? Sirius, I don't think

we should go down there…

**JAMES**

Oh, we could definitely catch him doing some

bad stuff down there. I’m in.

**REMUS**

The school year hasn’t even _started_ yet and

we’re going to go and bother our classmates?

**JAMES**

Live a little Moony! Come on, KNOCKTURN ALLEY

is where all the creepy stuff is. It’ll be an adventure.

**REMUS** sighs softly and glances at **SIRIUS** and **PETER**.

**REMUS**

You guys want to do this? Really?

**SIRIUS** nods and grins.

**SIRIUS**

I'm sure you can check out some of the books down there…

Maybe learn a spell or two that you don't know yet.

**PETER** looks nervously between his friends.

  
  


**PETER**

I-I'll only go if all three of you go... 

**SIRIUS**

We will. Come on, it's down this way…

**SIRIUS** leads them toward the steps leading down.

**EXT - KNOCKTURN ALLEY - EVENING**

The street was dark, tall buildings and tarps shrouding the already setting sun. The four boys stuck close together as they walked. **PETER** looks around nervously, not wanting to accidentally break anything or bump into anyone. **SIRIUS** walks proudly at the front of the group, fearless, with **JAMES** at his side. **REMUS** trails at the back of the group, not really sure when he agreed to join them but he figures someone has to make sure that they don’t lose **PETER** somewhere.

**REMUS**

You know, I never said I agreed to come down here with you guys.

**JAMES**

I can tell you wanted to. There’s a side of you

that loves danger and adventure.

**REMUS**

I have enough danger and adventure in my life already. 

**JAMES** walks with **SIRIUS** and then points ahead.

**JAMES**

Let’s go there. It looks dark and disgusting like Snivellus.

**SIRIUS**

You're absolutely right.

**SIRIUS** grins and leads the group where **JAMES** had pointed. Inside, **SEVERUS SNAPE** , 15, stands reading a book. His long, greasy, black hair fell, covering the side of his face. He hears voices and glances up, mouth twitching into a frown.

**JAMES**

Ah! Thought this looked like your home, Snape! 

**SEVERUS**

What do you want, Potter? You don’t belong down here

**JAMES**

I belong wherever I want. We wanted to see if this place

really was as...awful as they say it is.

**SEVERUS**

Black should know. His whole family spends time down here.

**SIRIUS** clenches his jaw, hand instinctively reaching for his wand.

  
  


**SIRIUS**

At least I have the morality to stay away, unlike you.

**PETER** ( _hushed)_

Sirius, we can't use magic outside school…

**SIRIUS**

I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore would be more

interested to know that one of his students is shopping here. Besides,

if I have to hex him… it's only in self defense.

**SEVERUS**

Self defense? Oh, that's rich. And in case you haven't noticed,

the four of you are down here, too.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, catching you. We're just doing our duty to protect the

world from… your kind. We'd make excellent aurors.

**JAMES**

What would _Lily_ say if she saw you snooping through

all this dark magic? I wouldn’t want to be friends with

someone who spent time down here.

**REMUS** reaches to hold **SIRIUS’** arm so he doesn’t draw his wand. The last thing they need is a duel down here to draw more attention. **SIRIUS** glances at **REMUS** , but slowly puts his wand away.

**JAMES**

And don’t be making any comments about my

friends’ families, or I’ll hex you myself.

**SEVERUS**

I’d like to see you try.

**JAMES** moves to draw his wand

**REMUS**

James, don’t!

**SIRIUS** stands beside **JAMES**.

**SIRIUS**

Remus is right… Save it for school. He'll get

what's coming to him. We'll make sure of it.

**SEVERUS**

How brave you are, saving a fight for your own territory.

I thought you were supposed to be Gryffindors?

**SIRIUS**

Don't tempt me, Snivellus. Take your pity and get out of our sight.

**SEVERUS**

In case you'd forgotten, _I_ was here first, you came to bother me.

And I don’t need any of your _pity._

**PETER** ( _hushed_ )

Let's just go…

**PETER** glances over at the shopkeeper, who was eyeing them.

**REMUS**

Yes, let’s _go_.

**JAMES**

Fine. Better watch your back, Snape.

**JAMES** turns and leads his friends out the door and back into the alley. 

**REMUS**

Had your fun yet?

**JAMES**

I still think we should take a look around. Padfoot has

the right idea. Let’s see what kind of trouble all the

Slytherins are getting into.

  
  


**SIRIUS**

Yeah, I just want to know who to watch out for…

Oh, don't give me that look, Wormtail, you'll

get your ice cream later…

**INT. - HOGWARTS EXPRESS COMPARTMENT**

**SIRIUS** sits on the floor, leaning slightly into **REMUS'** legs as he and **JAMES** play a game of Exploding Snap. **REMUS** was sitting quietly with a book. Both his legs were asleep, but he figures it would be too much effort to make **SIRIUS** move. 

**SIRIUS**

Damn! These blasted things keep blowing up in my hand…

**PETER**

You have some soot under your nails.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, I'm more concerned with this burn on

my hand… Hey, James, can you get your healer

girlfriend to come take care of this?

**JAMES**

Oh shut up. It’s not my fault you suck at this game.

**REMUS**

I’m sure you’ll be fine.

**JAMES**

See? Remus says you’ll be fine. Stop being a baby.

**SIRIUS**

Someone kiss it better. Anyone? Please?

**SIRIUS** dramatically holds his hand out, wrist limp. **PETER** chuckles.

**PETER**

Not me, thanks.

**SIRIUS** whines for a moment before he sat up slightly.

**SIRIUS**

I hear the trolley. Does anyone want anything?

James’ treat!

**REMUS**

I actually do want some sweets but not from

James. I don’t need to owe him anything.

**JAMES**

You know, that’s a fair statement. Here, Sirius,

take some of my coins and get me stuff. 

**JAMES** hands **SIRIUS** some coins while **REMUS** finally gets up to stretch his legs.

**REMUS**

I’ll come with you. I need to walk.

**SIRIUS**

Anything in particular, or would you like a

surprise? By which I mean, you _will_ be getting only the

grossest Every Flavour Beans.

**PETER**

Can I have a chocolate frog?

**SIRIUS** grinned and opened the compartment door so he and **REMUS** could head out.

**JAMES**

Get me some Fizzing Whizzbees!

**REMUS** let **SIRIUS** go first and then followed him out of the compartment. 

**JAMES**

If he really does get me something gross, I’ll be so mad.

**PETER**

I'm sure he won't!

**INT. HOGWARTS EXPRESS - HALLWAY**

**SIRIUS** walks down the hall with **REMUS** , passing compartments full of their classmates. **LILY** looks out the window from her compartment, where she sits with **MARLENE** , **ALICE** , and **MARY**.

**SIRIUS**

Alright, let's see… two boxes of Bertie Botts, eight chocolate frogs…

Three Fizzing Whizzbees, an acid pop, two jellied slugs, aaaaaand…

one packet of Drooble's.

**LILY** stands and slides the door open.

**LILY**

Who's buying?

**SIRIUS**

James is. But if you'd like something, I'm sure he'd

be happy to pay.

**SIRIUS** holds up the handful of coins, and **LILY** pauses to consider it.

**LILY**

No, I don't need him buying me anything. Hi, Remus.

**REMUS**

Hi Lily. That’s what I said too.

**REMUS** hands some money over to the trolley lady and gets his chocolate frogs. 

**REMUS**

It’s probably a good thing you don’t want anything,

Sirius bought the entire cart.

**SIRIUS**

Hey, this stuff’s for our entire compartment.

Not just me.

**SIRIUS** looks over and catches **MARLENE’s** eye, grinning.

**SIRIUS**

Hey, Mar. Good summer?

**MARLENE McKINNON** , 15, a short, slim girl with frizzy, dirty blonde hair, looks at SIRIUS and smiles. A light blush appears across her freckled cheeks.

**MARLENE**

Hey, Sirius… Yeah, it was nice, my family

and I went on holiday to France for a bit.

**SIRIUS**

Ah, the French… known for their cheese, wine,

and kiss—

**REMUS**

_Anyway_ , we should get back to our compartment.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, alright… See you later, Mar.

**SIRIUS** flashes a grin and winks at **MARLENE** before turning to walk back with **REMUS** . They walk down the corridor, **SIRIUS** struggling to hold all the candy in his arms. **REMUS** slides the door open, and **SIRIUS** lets a few pieces drop.

**SIRIUS**

James, your fizzing whizzbees, Peter, your frog…

And I'll take the rest.

**SIRIUS** grins, returning to his seat on the floor. **PETER** reaches to open his frog, but it slips out of his hold and jumps toward the window. **JAMES** laughs, tearing the package of Fizzing Whizzbees open.

**INT. HOGWARTS - GREAT HALL**

**SIRIUS , JAMES, REMUS,** and **PETER** all sit at the Gryffindor table, glancing around at the new faces that had joined them.

**PETER**

Do you think there are more Gryffindors than

normal this year?

**JAMES**

You ask that every year.

**PETER**

No, I’m really serious this year.

**SIRIUS**

You’re not Sirius, I am.

**REMUS** sighed, rolling his eyes at the long-worn out joke. He focused his attention on the headmaster, **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE** — a tall, thin man with a long, wiry, silver beard. His purple robes, decorated with gold stars, hung over his shoulders, and ran down to his high-heeled black boots.

**DUMBLEDORE**

Welcome, all, to another year at Hogwarts School

of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Another year of

magical education awaits those who return… And to those who

are joining us for the first time: welcome.

**SIRIUS** leans over to **JAMES** and whispers, grinning.

**SIRIUS**

I’ll bet you a Galleon that first year

shouts when he sees Nick.

  
  


**JAMES**

You’re on.

**REMUS**

_Some_ of us are trying to listen to the

Headmaster’s speech.

**SIRIUS**

Oh, come on, Remus, he says

the same nonsense every year.

**JAMES**

Yeah, but Remus is a _prefect_ so, he could give us

detention. Or take away our house points.

**SIRIUS** ( _grinning_ )

So he won’t stop reminding us.

**REMUS**

Well, I _can_.

**SIRIUS**

But you won’t. You love us too much.

**REMUS**

Is ‘love’ the correct word?

**JAMES**

You know it is.

The boys go back to eating. 

**INT. CLASSROOM/DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

**PROFESSOR MERRYTHOUGHT**

Today we’re going to be practicing the nonverbal spells

I’ve been teaching you this week. Get out your wands and partner up!

**PETER** and **SIRIUS** , and **JAMES** and **REMUS** partner up. The rest of the students find partners and begin practicing. **SIRIUS** goes first and **PETER’s** wand flies into the air.

**PETER**

Sirius, how did you get so good?

**SIRIUS**

I have a lot of practice targets at home.

**REMUS**

You’re not hexing your poor brother are you?

**SIRIUS**

Nope, just my mother.

**JAMES** turns away from **REMUS** and shoots a spell at **SNAPE** instead.

**SIRIUS**

Nice one, James!

**REMUS**

James…..I’m over _here_.

**JAMES**

I did it right though!

**SEVERUS** comes over. **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** have matching grins.

**SEVERUS**

Potter. Only a coward hexes someone when their back is turned.

**SIRIUS**

Oh, it’s you, Snape. James just thought a dangerous creature

had gotten into the classroom because of that greasy

mop on your head you call hair.

**REMUS**

That’s enough. Or I’ll take points from both your houses.

**SEVERUS**

Watch your back, Black.

**SEVERUS** goes back to the Slytherins.

**JAMES**

Ha! We showed him.

**REMUS**

Let’s just practice for real. I could actually use it.

And it’ll be fun to see how long you two can keep your mouths shut.

**SIRIUS**

Alright, alright. Peter, give it a shot.

**PETER**

Okay.

**PETER** attempts to do the spell but speaks halfway through.

**PETER**

Expelliarmus!

**SIRIUS’** wand flies into the air.

**JAMES**

That was great Pete….but try to

actually do it right next time.

**PETER**

Wait, what did I do wrong?

**SIRIUS**

You spoke, mate.

**PETER**

Oh.

**REMUS**

I’m sure you’ll get it. Just try a few more times.

The boys continue practicing but **PETER** continues to speak when he does his spells. The other three are doing well. 

**SIRIUS**

Alright! That’s it! If you open your mouth one more time,

I’m going to find a way to _keep_ it shut.

**PETER**

I’m _sorry_!

Another failed attempt

**SIRIUS**

OKAY. 

**SIRIUS** goes to the front of the class and gets a roll of tape. He comes back and tapes Peter’s mouth shut.

**REMUS**

Sirius! What are you doing?

**SIRIUS**

He keeps hexing me because he’s not

doing it right, so I’m helping him.

**REMUS**

That’s….not helping.

**JAMES**

Good idea! Remus can I-

**REMUS**

No.

**PETER** tries to cast the spells through the tape on his mouth and gets **SIRIUS’** wand to move a little bit but not much more than that. They continue to practice until the class is over. 

**EXT. HOGSMEADE — EARLY AFTERNOON**

**JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , **REMUS** , and **PETER** walk down the path, away from **HOGWARTS** and toward **HOGSMEADE**.

**PETER**

Don’t forget I want to stop in Honeydukes.

**SIRIUS**

We’ll get there. But I want to go into Zonko’s first.

**JAMES**

Really, Sirius? I thought we were beyond those

childish pranks now.

**SIRIUS**

You’re never too old to toss a dungbomb down

into the dungeons, Jamesy.

**REMUS**

_Need_ I remind you, I _can_ report you all… But actually,

I need to talk to you all about something… It’s important.

**JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , and **PETER** suddenly drop their smiles and focus, looking over at **REMUS**.

**JAMES**

What’s going on?

**REMUS**

Not here. Somewhere more… private.

**SIRIUS**

The Hog’s Head, then.

The four boys walk down the main path, turning right down a side street to head towards the **HOG’S HEAD INN**.

**INT - HOG’S HEAD INN**

**THE HOG’S HEAD** was absent of the usual comforts that **THE THREE BROOMSTICKS** usually provided — it was one small, dingy, dimly-lit room. Hogwarts students rarely came here; in fact, the room was mostly empty, anyway — making it the perfect meeting place for a discreet conversation. **JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , **REMUS** , and **PETER** find an empty corner booth and slide in, two on each side of the table. All attention focuses on **REMUS** . **JAMES** takes a quick glance around to make sure no one else is within earshot of their conversation.

**PETER**

What’s going on, Moony?

**REMUS**

I had to go report a couple first years to Professor

McGonagall the other night, and when I went to her

office I overheard her talking to Professor Dumbledore

about the attacks and the disappearing muggle families.

It’s getting really bad… and they mentioned something

called the Order of the Phoenix…

**SIRIUS**

That sounds…. sick as hell.

**REMUS**

That’s not the point. 

**JAMES**

So what is it then? This Order of the Phoenix.

**REMUS**

I don’t know. But they mentioned recruiting another Auror….

so maybe it’s a resistance movement.

**SIRIUS**

That sounds… _SICK AS HELL_.

**PETER**

_Sshhhhh_!

**SIRIUS**

Maybe we can join.

**REMUS**

I doubt Professor Dumbledore is going to

be recruiting sixteen year olds.

**JAMES**

Well! I bet they won’t be thinking that evil

wizards _ARE_ sixteen year olds.

**REMUS**

_What?_

**JAMES**

Think about it. There are plenty of potential Death Eaters

in Slytherin… we can just… scare them.

**SIRIUS**

Yes! We’ll be vigilantes, and _then_ they’ll want to recruit us.

**REMUS**

Or….we _don’t_ do that.

**JAMES**

No, we’re gonna.

**PETER**

Won’t we get in trouble?

**SIRIUS**

Of course not! Remus won’t rat us out,

will you, Moony?

**REMUS**

Oh, I will. 

**JAMES**

You’re a terrible liar.

**SIRIUS**

Great! Then it’s settled. We’re doing it.

**REMUS**

I don’t know why I tell you guys anything, ever.

**JAMES** and **SIRIUS** get up and head for the door, so **PETER** and **REMUS** follow them.

**PETER**

Are we starting right now?

**SIRIUS**

No, I just want jokes. And Remus looked stressed,

so it’s time to get chocolate

**REMUS**

That’s not going to make me forget what you’re planning.

**SIRIUS**

But it’ll make you love us more.

The boys head to **ZONKO’S** and **HONEYDUKE’S**. They buy their things and then head back to the castle.

**INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM**

A warm fire roars in the fireplace, and a few candy wrappers litter the table in front of the couch, leftover from other students who had visited **HOGSMEADE**. A half-played game of Exploding Snap lies abandoned on the floor, a hazard to anyone who steps too near it.

**JAMES**

Another productive trip, boys.

  
**SIRIUS**

You can say that again.

**JAMES**

Another prod—

**REMUS**

_Don’t_.

**LILY** and **MARLENE** enter the common room.

**JAMES**

Hey Lily!  
  


**LILY**

Hi James.

**SIRIUS**

Wow, look at that, James. You got a hello.

**JAMES**

Shut _up_! Where’d you girls come from?

**LILY**

We just got back from Hogsmeade. We spent a lot of time

in Honeydukes.

**SIRIUS**

Helllllllooooo Mar _lene._ You look nice today!

The other three boys look over at **SIRIUS** and raise their eyebrows.

**MARLENE**

Oh, thanks Sirius. 

**JAMES**

Don’t say that he looks nice, too,

because he doesn’t.

**SIRIUS**

Hey!

**SIRIUS** smacks **JAMES** on the head. 

**MARLENE**

We got drinks at the Three Broomsticks.

**SIRIUS**

Oh, well, if you ever want one for free just

let me know. I’ll buy you your next one.

**MARLENE**

Oh, okay, thanks...

**PETER**

I want free things.

**REMUS**

You only get free things from Sirius

if you’re a woman.

**JAMES**

I could try to make you look like one, Peter.

**PETER**

Suddenly, I’m okay with spending money.

**LILY**

Sometimes I wonder why I even stop

to say _anything_ to you.

  
  


**JAMES**

I’m irresistible 

**LILY**

Only irresistible to people who haven’t _met_ you.

**JAMES**

Why does Sirius get an immediate yes

from his girl and you just insult me?

**SIRIUS**

Because I’m hot.

**REMUS** rolls his eyes and leans back on the couch.

**JAMES**

Lily, can’t I buy you a drink?

**LILY**

Sure, but you can’t sit with me while I have it.

**JAMES**

Yeah well... maybe I’ll just cry.

**REMUS**

I’m sure that’ll win her over. 

**MARLENE**

We should go put our stuff away. My arms are tired.

**SIRIUS**

I can carry it for you.

**SIRIUS** starts to get up but **REMUS** grabs his arm and pulls him back.

**REMUS**

It’s ten feet away. I’m sure she can manage.

**LILY**

We’ll be fine. See you boys later.

**LILY** and **MARLENE** leave. **SIRIUS** sits back down next to **REMUS**. 

**EXT. FORBIDDEN FOREST — NIGHT**

**REMUS** , **SIRIUS** , and **PETER** emerge from the woods with a deer in tow. The three animagi had been out for an adventure in the forest for a while before deciding to head back. **REMUS** had reluctantly followed them to ensure they didn’t do anything too stupid.

**REMUS**

James, this is funny and all...but you can’t go

into the castle like this

**SIRIUS**

No, it’ll be fine. We can just pretend

that it’s a wild deer.

**REMUS**

And that’s a better excuse how? At least put

the invisibility cloak over him!

**PETER**

Okay!

**PETER** tosses the cloak over the deer but it doesn’t fit completely so there’s a head and some legs without a body. 

**SIRIUS**

Great idea, Remus. Is this why you’re a prefect?

**REMUS**

Ten points from Gryffindor.

**SIRIUS** leads the deer up the steps carefully but as they pass McGonagall’s office it starts making noise.

**SIRIUS**

_James_! Shut up! We’re trying to be discreet!

**REMUS**

Nothing about this is discreet. There are deer legs and

a floating deer head in the middle of the hallway.

**PETER**

You said to put the cloak on it!

**SIRIUS**

That was your brilliant idea. How many

OWLs did you get again?

**REMUS**

I will report all three of you if you keep this up.

They arrive at the common room and enter. They take the cloak off the deer and fold it quickly to hide it.

**PETER**

Okay, James...you can change back now…

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, mate… we’re back in the common room.

**REMUS**

James, don’t go on the tab— oh _no_.

The deer climbs on the table and tears off one of the curtains on the window. 

**SIRIUS**

Why is he doing this!?

The common room door opens, and **MARLENE** enters. The deer leaps off the able and starts eating the plants on the table.

**MARLENE**

I… have some questions

**SIRIUS**

About what?

**REMUS**

Yeah what’s wrong? Haven’t you ever seen a deer before?

**MARLENE**

….Yes. I have. But why is it in our common room?

**PETER**

Sirius got lonely.

**SIRIUS**

I just really love deer, Marlene. 

**REMUS**

Why are you back so late anyway?

**MARLENE**

Just doing some late night studying. So…

you’re just going to keep this deer in

the common room?

**PETER**

Do you have a problem with that?

**MARLENE**

Well….yeah.

**REMUS**

It’ll be gone tomorrow….right?

**SIRIUS**

Yes!

**MARLENE** heads upstairs, glancing at the deer a few times as she goes up the stairs to the girls’ dormitories.

**SIRIUS**

You don’t… you don’t think we just…

grabbed a deer, do you?

**REMUS**

…No. No it followed us all the way here…

it has to... _James_! Stop being a deer!

**PETER**

It’s not even looking at us when we say his name.

**SIRIUS** goes over by the deer which is now on the couch.

**SIRIUS**

I have decided that you are not James!

What did you do with our friend!?

**REMUS**

It has to be him!

**SIRIUS**

Remus... I need you to understand that James

would _never_ shit on the couch like this.

**PETER**

Oh thank god, I thought I was

the only one who smelled that.

The three boys are silent while the deer gets off the couch and goes to eat more plants.

**REMUS**

Oh… dear.

**SIRIUS**

Did you just make a joke about this?

You never make jokes and you make one NOW?

**REMUS**

I have to use humor to deal with my crippling anxiety.

**PETER**

So… this isn’t James?

The common room door bursts open and **JAMES** comes in.

**JAMES**

_WHERE DID YOU GUYS GO?_

**SIRIUS** _(loudly)_

HI, James, don’t worry about this!

It’s not what it looks like!

**JAMES**

Did… did… you take _a wild deer home instead of me_?

**REMUS**

In our defense, it acts a lot like you.

**JAMES**

My own friends don’t even recognize me!

**PETER**

It was dark!

**SIRIUS**

And it followed us the whole way!

**REMUS**

So... how are you?

**JAMES**

Well… can we use it for a prank

tomorrow morning?

**SIRIUS**

Absolutely. We can just let it live here for a little.

**REMUS**

Absolutely not. I’ll get up early

and take it out again.

  
  


**JAMES**

Remus, I deserve this. You _left me_.

**REMUS**

I’m not letting this animal stay in our dorm.

He’s destroying everything.

**SIRIUS**

Let’s let him out tonight then. I’ll go with Remus.

**JAMES**

Alright, alright… fine. I’m still heartbroken.

But I’ll recover.

**SIRIUS** throws his arm around **REMUS’** shoulders.

**SIRIUS**

Will you? Because _Remus_ made a deer joke

while you were gone.

**JAMES**

You _what_ ? I missed a _Remus deer joke_?

I’m going to bed immediately.

**SIRIUS**

Night Jamesy!

**REMUS** and **SIRIUS** manage to get the deer out of the dormitory and head back down to the way they came in.

**REMUS**

So….how are you and Marlene doing?

**SIRIUS**

Pretty good. We have plans to meet up

next weekend at Hogsmeade.

**REMUS**

Ah… leaving us then?

**SIRIUS**

You three will be fine without me for a few hours…

well, actually, I _am_ the most important part of the group so

you’ll _get by_.

**REMUS**

I suppose we will.

**SIRIUS**

I’m sure James will want to find Lily at some point.

You should get yourself a girl too. Then we can all go on dates together.

**REMUS**

Huh, I’ll think about it. 

**SIRIUS** opens the door and **REMUS** pushes the deer slightly out the door. They close it quickly so it doesn’t come back in.

**INT. POTIONS CLASSROOM — DUNGEONS**

**REMUS** sits next to **SIRIUS** , with **JAMES** and at the desk in front of them. **PETER** hadn’t achieved the right marks on his OWLs to qualify for the class, so the four of them had been separated. **REMUS** shivers slightly, having just been in the transfiguration room, which was nice and warm. **SIRIUS** reaches over to rub his arms, but **REMUS** quickly brushes him off.

**SLUGHORN**

Alright, now, let’s settle down so we can begin today’s

lesson… You’re all here because you did exceptionally

well on your potions OWL, and I have no doubts that many

of you will go on to do great things… But, all great things

start small, and so today, we will be starting with a

wound-cleaning potion.

**SIRIUS** ( _mumbling quietly_ )

Been there, done that, I room with a—

**REMUS** quickly interrupts **SIRIUS’** sentence with a nudge.

**SIRIUS**

I was going to say “James.”

**JAMES**

What did I do?

**REMUS**

Nothing. Pay attention.

**SLUGHORN**

Please open your textbooks to page 29, and begin

acquiring your supplies from the cupboards.

**JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , and **REMUS** walk over to the cabinets. **JAMES** makes sure to bump into **SNAPE** when they get too close.

**JAMES**

Watch where you’re going, Snivvy. Some of us are

taking this class seriously.

**SNAPE**

I doubt you’ve ever taken a class seriously

in your life, Potter.

**SIRIUS**

Just wait until we’re aurors… We could

have you arrested for talking back to us

like that.

**SNAPE**

You’d be the most corrupt aurors

The ministry’s ever seen.

**REMUS** ( _quickly_ )

Enough. We’ve got what we need, let’s

go back to work.

**REMUS** quickly ushers **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** back to their tables.

**SIRIUS**

He needs to know who’s boss around here.

**JAMES**

Yeah, if we let up, he’ll do whatever

he wants… he could bring Death Eaters

into the school for all we know.

**REMUS**

He can’t. The school is secure, Dumbledore

makes sure of that… Besides, I’m not sure you

two are what I’d qualify as _in charge_.

**JAMES**

Why are you defending him, Moony?

**REMUS** ( _quickly_ )

I’m not. I’m just saying, I don’t think we should

be actively seeking out trouble with him…

**JAMES**

Have you forgotten what he did to Lily?

**REMUS**

No, I haven’t.

**SIRIUS**

None of us have. And we won’t let him forget it, either.

**SLUGHORN**

Less chatting, more stirring, boys!

**REMUS** ducks his head, and quickly begins working on the potion. **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** lower their voices.

**SIRIUS**

I say, we sneak in this weekend. Find out

what he and his friends really get up to.

**REMUS**

All his friends are in Slytherin, Pads. We’re not.

**SIRIUS**

You think too inside the box, Moons.

I’ve got a little brother.

**JAMES**

You think Regulus would help us?

**SIRIUS**

It’s worth a shot.

**REMUS** ( _sighing_ )

And what does “helping us” mean, exactly…?

**SIRIUS** (grinning)

Helping us break into the Slytherin common room,

my dear Moony.

**SLUGHORN**

The clock’s ticking, boys!

**REMUS** continues stirring the cauldron, while **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** finally get to work. They follow the book’s instructions, until they’ve produced a deep purple liquid. SLUGHORN circles the room, grading and critiquing everyone’s work. **SNAPE** sneers over at **REMUS** as **SLUGHORN** admires the Gryffindor’s work. The class period ends, and the boys pack their things up.

**SLUGHORN**

Mr. Black, would you mind waiting just a moment?

**SIRIUS** glances at **SLUGHORN** , then back at his friends.

**SIRIUS**

I’ll catch you in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

**JAMES** and **REMUS** nod, then head for the door.

**SIRIUS**

What can I help you with, Professor?

**SLUGHORN**

Well, my dear boy, I’m sure you’ve heard

from your parents all about my… elite little

group of students…

**SIRIUS**

No, we’re not particularly close.

**SLUGHORN**

Oh, I’m… sorry to hear that.

**SIRIUS**

It doesn’t bother me.

**SLUGHORN** ( _stuttering_ )

Anyway, my dear boy… I’m hosting a little

dinner party next Saturday evening, and I was

so hoping you’d be able to join us.

**SIRIUS**

That’s… not really something I do.

**SLUGHORN**

Oh, no, my boy, it’s very casual, very casual indeed.

of course, I do prefer dress robes, but they are by no means

necessary to attend…

**SIRIUS**

No offense, professor, but I don’t really

make a habit of hanging out with my teachers

outside of the classroom.

**SIRIUS** turns to walk toward the door.

**SLUGHORN**

Well… the invitation still stands, if you

should change your mind… Your younger

brother _Regulus_ has already agreed to attend.

**SIRIUS** pauses, frozen in his tracks. If **REGULUS** would be there… that could be his in.

**SIRIUS**

Can I bring a _date_ , professor?

**SLUGHORN**

A… a _date_? Well, that’s… a bit unconventional,

but I don’t see why not.

**SIRIUS**

I’ll be there.

**INT. GRYFFINDOR BOYS’ DORM — EVENING**

**JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , **REMUS** , and **PETER** all sit on their beds, in pajamas, listening to **SIRIUS** talk about his conversation with **SLUGHORN**.

**PETER**

I can’t believe I missed all this.

**JAMES**

Better luck next time, rat boy!

**REMUS**

You didn’t hear it either, Prongs, don’t laugh at him.

**SIRIUS**

Anyway, I’m not letting him… recruit me

for... whatever this is. Death Eaters

Junior Ranks I’m sure.

**REMUS**

You think Slughorn’s in with

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?

**SIRIUS**

I don’t doubt it. He was a Slytherin, he’s _weird_ …

**REMUS**

Someone being weird, and someone being a

Slytherin, aren’t really grounds for accusing

them of being a Death Eater…

**JAMES**

Well, _prior experiences_ say otherwise…

**SIRIUS**

My whole family is weird and in Slytherin,

I know the type, trust me.

**REMUS**

Still, let’s not go accusing our professors of

Working for You-Know-Who...

**PETER**

Anyway… Sirius, who are you taking as your date?

**SIRIUS**

Marlene, of course.

**JAMES** ( _grinning_ )

You two are getting on well, then?

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, I think so. I mean, you know

how I am. We’re just casual. But we’re

having fun.

**REMUS**

You don’t think you’re being weird by

being the only person there with a date?

**SIRIUS**

I go against the grain whenever possible, Moons.

**REMUS**

_Still…_

**SIRIUS**

Besides, it’ll be fun having someone else

good there. Merlin knows who else he’s invited…

**JAMES** (grinning)

Why’s he want you, anyway? You’re _you_.

**SIRIUS** laughs and throws a pillow at **JAMES**.

**SIRIUS**

Shove off. You’re just jealous you weren’t invited.

**JAMES**

On the contrary… I’m _grateful_ I wasn’t

invited to join the nerd club. It would cut

in too much to my quidditch practice.

**PETER**

Hey! When’s your first game? We’ll

all come watch you!

**JAMES**

Thursday, and I expect you all to be there,

right in the front!

**SIRIUS**

We will be.

**REMUS**

We always are.

  
  


**INT. PROFESSOR SLUGHORN’S OFFICE — DUNGEONS**

**SIRIUS** and **MARLENE** walk, arm in arm, down the dungeon corridor and enter **SLUGHORN’s** office. A large, round table had been set in the center of the room, and a few students were already mingling and glancing around at the photo-lined walls. **REGULUS BLACK** stands in the corner with **BARTY CROUCH JR** ., sipping quietly from a goblet, eyeing the rest of the crowd. He raises an eyebrow when he sees his brother, **SIRIUS** , who already looks quite out of character here.

**SIRIUS**

Well, this is rather drab, isn’t it?

**MARLENE**

It’s fine… I’m just here for the drinks.

**SIRIUS**

Not sure they’ll have any firewhiskey here, darling.

**SIRIUS** spots his brother and watches him.

**SIRIUS**

If you’ll excuse me for a moment, I need to

go have a word with my baby brother…

**MARLENE**

Don’t be long.

**SIRIUS** pulls away from **MARLENE** and heads over to **REGULUS** and **BARTY**.

**SIRIUS**

Well, well… what do we have here?

**REGULUS**

What do you want?

**SIRIUS**

What? I can’t want to have a chat with my

favorite little brother?

**REGULUS**

Not usually, unless you want something.

**SIRIUS**

Well… perhaps I do.

**SIRIUS** eyes **BARTY** , not wanting any eavesdropping. **BARTY** takes a sip of his drink and glances at **REGULUS**.

**REGULUS**

You interrupted us. Whatever you have to say to me,

you can share with him, too.

**SIRIUS**

Whisper a word of this to anyone, and I’ll

hex you both.

**BARTY**

I’m not afraid of you.

**REGULUS**

Both of you, stop…

**BARTY**

I won’t say anything. It doesn’t concern me, anyway.

**SIRIUS**

Fine… Regulus, I need your help with something.

**REGULUS**

_You_ ? Need _my_ help?

**SIRIUS**

I’m not proud of it. But you _owe_ me.

**REGULUS**

For _what_?

**SIRIUS**

Being an incredible role model. Are you in

or are you out?

**REGULUS**

I think _incredible_ is a bit of a stretch… and

I’d like to know what I’m agreeing to before I do.

**SIRIUS** leans in closer to **REGULUS** , and **BARTY** leans forward slightly to listen to them.

**SIRIUS**

I have my suspicions about a few members

of your house… I just need substantial evidence.

**REGULUS**

I’m not spying for you.

**SIRIUS**

No, I’m not asking you to… I just need

your help so James and _I_ can.

**BARTY**

James Potter?

**SIRIUS**

… Yes.

**BARTY**

He hexed me last year.

**SIRIUS**

… Did you deserve it?

**REGULUS**

_Sirius_.

**SIRIUS**

Anyway… I’m sure mummy and daddy wouldn’t

be too happy to hear that you’re hanging out with

a half-blood Ravenclaw.

  
  


**REGULUS**

They don’t need to know. 

**SIRIUS**

No, they don’t. So long as you help us out.

**REGULUS**

Are you blackmailing me?

**SIRIUS**

I prefer to think of it as… convincing you.

**REGULUS** glances at **BARTY** and sighed.

**REGULUS**

What do you need?

**SIRIUS**

Just get us into the Slytherin common room.

We can take it from there.

**REGULUS**

You don’t think they’ll _notice_ you?

The whole school knows you and James,

and if you’re caught in the wrong common room—

**SIRIUS**

Don’t worry about that. We’ll have it covered

once we get inside.

**REGULUS**

I’ll get you in… But I’m gone after that.

**SIRIUS**

Deal.

**SIRIUS** turns on his heel and walks back toward **MARLENE** , who was having a conversation with **LILY**.

**MARLENE**

— Don’t worry about it, Lil, I’m sure

he won’t try anything here…

**LILY**

He just keeps staring at me.

**SIRIUS**

Who?

**LILY**

_No one_.

**SIRIUS** looks over and frowns when he sees **SNAPE**.

**SIRIUS**

What’s he doing here?

**LILY**

Please don’t start a scene here.

**SIRIUS** was already walking over to where **SNAPE** was standing.

**SIRIUS**

So, they just let anybody into this club, then?

**SNAPE**

Only those who show promise… So,

I’m not sure how _you_ got in.

**SIRIUS**

You’re lucky I’m feeling generous tonight…

Stay away from Lily, or I may not be so kind.

**SNAPE**

Oh, I’m _forever_ grateful to you.

**SIRIUS** bites his tongue and shoots **SNAPE** a glare, but returns to the girls.

**LILY**

What did I _just_ say?

**SIRIUS**

I didn’t make a scene.

**LILY**

Just leave him alone.

**MARLENE**

Yeah… Just ignore him. Pay attention to your _date_.

**SIRIUS** allows **MARLENE** to take his arm, but he keeps an eye on **SNAPE…** just in case.

**EXT. DUNGEONS — CORRIDOR**

A reluctant **REGULUS** leads **JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , **REMUS** , and **PETER** toward the **SLYTHERIN COMMON ROOM** . **REGULUS** glances back at the four Gryffindor boys

**REGULUS**

I’m still unclear on how you all think you’ll be able

to sneak in unnoticed....

**SIRIUS**

I told you, we only need you to open the door.

We’ve got it from there.

**JAMES**

We’ve got our ways.

**REMUS**

I just… can’t believe you talked me

into this.

**REGULUS**

… Right.

**REGULUS** approaches a bare stretch of the wall and pauses. He glances at the boys once more before speaking the password.

**REGULUS**

_Anguis_.

The bricks of the wall shift, revealing a corridor leading down to the Slytherin common room.

**SIRIUS**

Thanks, bro. Your work here is done.

**REGULUS**

What, you expect me to just _leave_? And not

witness what a disaster this will be?

**SIRIUS**

… Yeah. Go.

**REGULUS**

Oh, no. I got you in. I want to see this.

**SIRIUS**

Reg, I said—

**SIRIUS** was interrupted by the sound of footsteps approaching from another corridor.

**REMUS** ( _quietly_ )

Everyone _shut up_.

The boys scrambled to hide before they were discovered by the other Slytherin student. **JAMES** waited until **REGULUS** looked away before grabbing **PETER** and tossing the invisibility cloak over them. **REMUS** grabbed **SIRIUS** , shoving him in the nearest broom closet. **REMUS** pulls the door shut as he steps in with **SIRIUS**.

**REGULUS**

Rosier.

**ROSIER**

Black. What are you doing down here?

**REGULUS**

I was just returning from the library…

Doing some studying. Where are you off to?

**ROSIER**

Does that concern you?

**REGULUS**

Only curious… I answered your question.

**ROSIER**

If you must know… I’m meeting someone here

in a moment, so I’d appreciate if you cleared out.

**REGULUS** watches **ROSIER** for a moment before nodding.

**REGULUS**

Enjoy your… meeting.

**SIRIUS** shifts slightly in the broom cupboard, trying not to make any noise.

**REMUS** ( _whispering_ )

Would you stop?

**SIRIUS**

I’m so _sorry_ I don’t want your knee on my—

**REMUS**

Shut _up_.

**SIRIUS** looks into **REMUS’** eyes. There’s no space to move, so they’re pressed close together.

**SIRIUS**

Enjoying our stealth mission?

**REMUS**

Do I look like I’m enjoying this?

**SIRIUS**

Admit it, you are a little.

**REMUS**

Absolutely not.

**SIRIUS**

Come on, prefect… Isn’t it just a _little_

fun to be bad sometimes?

**REMUS** freezes and watches **SIRIUS’** eyes for a moment. **SIRIUS** grins widely.

**REMUS** ( _high pitched_ )

I-I— _What_?

**SIRIUS** reaches up to press a finger to **REMUS’** lips.

**SIRIUS**

_Shhhhh_.

**JAMES** stays still, hidden in the corner and under the cloak with **PETER**. They’re nearly too tall to comfortably hide under it without revealing their ankles, so the boys are hunched over slightly.

**PETER** ( _whispering_ )

How long are we going to stay like this?

**JAMES**

As long as it takes to find out what they’re doing.

**PETER**

And… what do we think they’re doing, again?

**JAMES**

_Peter_ , we discussed this. Keep your voice down.

**PETER**

Right, right… Sorry.

**JAMES** tenses up slightly as the common room door opens, and **MULCIBER** steps in.

  
  


**ROSIER**

Glad you could make it.

**JAMES**

Looks like we won’t have to wait long…

**PETER**

Good, I don’t want to miss dinner…

**JAMES**

That’s not for ages still, Peter.

**MULCIBER** steps over toward the fireplace, where **ROSIER** takes a seat in an armchair. **JAMES** leans forward slightly, eager to hear what they have to say. **PETER** keeps a grip on the cloak, careful not to let it slip off. **SIRIUS** shifts forward slightly, trying to peer out the crack in the door, and **REMUS** listens carefully.

**MULCIBER**

How’s your father doing?

**ROSIER**

He’s well… And yours?

**MULCIBER**

Fine. He’s been writing to me about his… work.

**ROSIER**

As has mine. I expect I’ll be able to work

alongside him by this time next year.

**MULCIBER**

Why wait? My father is already encouraging

me to get involved. It’s never too soon to start

on the right path.

**ROSIER**

You’re not concerned about working

while still enrolled here?

**MULCIBER**

Who knows… maybe we’ll inspire some others.

**ROSIER**

Subtlety is key here… If Dumbledore catches wind

of any of this—

**MULCIBER**

He won’t. Father has let me know that Dumbledore

will be needed at the Ministry next month… I think his

absence will be the perfect time to begin.

**ROSIER**

Just be cautious… 

**INT. GRYFFINDOR BOYS’ DORM — EVENING**

**JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , **REMUS** , and **PETER** enter their bedroom, and quickly shut the door.

**JAMES**

We told you! We knew they were up to something!

**REMUS**

Yes, yes, _alright_ , but you still don’t know _what_.

**SIRIUS**

From the sound of it, it’s nothing good, Moons.

Why can’t you just admit we were right and you were wrong?

**REMUS**

That would physically pain me.

**PETER**

But what can we do about it? We don’t even

know what they’re doing… Or exactly what…

Maybe we should just tell a professor.  
  


**SIRIUS**

And tell them what…? That we broke into

the Slytherin common room?

**JAMES**

No, we’ll handle this ourselves. Vigilantes, remember?

**REMUS**

No, Peter’s right. We need to tell someone.

**SIRIUS**

The professors won’t believe us. We’re _us_. Besides…

I’ve had enough detention for this year already. If we can

catch them in the act, we could win the house cup.

**REMUS**

_That’s_ what you’re concerned about?

**SIRIUS**

_No_! It would just be… a nice added bonus.

**JAMES**

Anyway, we all need a plan. We should practice

our dueling and defensive spells.

**PETER**

You guys know I’m no good at those…

**JAMES**

That’s what _practice_ is for, Wormtail.

**REMUS**

I don’t like this. At all.

**SIRIUS**

And I don’t like Death Eaters in my school, Remus.

**INT. POTIONS CLASSROOM — AFTERNOON**

**SIRIUS** , **JAMES** , and **REMUS** pack their things after class and head for the door.

**SLUGHORN**

Mr. Black, might I speak to you for a moment?

**SIRIUS**

I’ll catch up with you guys later…

**SIRIUS** nods to **REMUS** and **JAMES** . He walks over to **SLUGHORN**.

**SLUGHORN**

Your brother may have mentioned —

**SIRIUS**

He hasn’t.

**SLUGHORN**

Ah — right. Well, each year, I throw a little Christmas

party for my… dinner club. Right before the break. I’d

like you to attend, if you’re free… Of course, you’re welcome

to bring your date again.

**SIRIUS**

Thanks… I’ll think about it, I suppose…

**SLUGHORN**

Splendid! I’ll have your invitation delivered

via owl later this evening.

**SIRIUS** nods to him, then turns to exit the classroom. He steps into the dungeon corridor, then looks at **REMUS** , who had been waiting outside the door.

**SIRIUS**

You’ll be late to class, you know.

**REMUS**

We’ve got time. Besides… I’m curious as to

what Slughorn wanted from you this time.

**SIRIUS**

He wanted to invite me to the Slug Club’s

Christmas party… But I got what I needed last

time, I don’t need to keep hanging out with my

professor.

**REMUS**

Still, that sounds kind of fun…

**SIRIUS**

You think so?

**REMUS**

Yeah, why not?

**SIRIUS**

Well… Come with me, then.

**REMUS**

Huh…?

**SIRIUS**

He said I could bring a date. Not that you

have to be my date. But, Marlene didn’t really

have much fun last time… And we sorta fell out.

So, if you wanna come, come as my date. Not date.

**REMUS**

Oh… You want to take me over James?

**SIRIUS**

Well… yeah. I think you’d enjoy it more.

Besides, Lily’s in the club, so… She might

Be feeling generous and invite him

**REMUS** ( _grinning_ )

Yeah… Yeah, that sounds fun. I’d like that.

**SIRIUS**

Great! It’s a date, then. Not a date —

You know what I mean.

**INT. SLUGHORN’S OFFICE — DUNGEONS — EVENING**

**REMUS** and **SIRIUS** walk down the corridor and enter the classroom, both in dress robes. **REMUS** had sent a letter home to borrow some from his father, and he’d forced **SIRIUS** into a nice set that he’d found at **GLADRAGS** in **HOGSMEADE** . The boys look around as they enter, and **SIRIUS** grins as he grabs a glass of mead.

**REMUS**

Not too much.

**SIRIUS**

I’m just loosening up a bit, Moons.

It won’t kill you.

**REMUS**

No, I’m not worried that it will… I’m worried

You’ll do something stupid and get yourself killed.

**SIRIUS**

Merry Christmas to you, too.

**SIRIUS** takes a sip, and **REMUS** stays close as they move through the crowds of students, exchanging polite hellos with other students they knew. SIRIUS frowns when he sees **SNAPE** sulking in the corner.

**REMUS** ( _softly_ )

Don’t.

**SIRIUS**

You know I can’t help myself.

**REMUS**

Sirius… _Please_ , just… one night off.

**SIRIUS** ( _sighing_ )

_Fine_. I’ll leave him alone for one night.

**REMUS**

Thank you… Do you want anything to eat?

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, I could eat.

**REMUS** links arms with **SIRIUS** and they wander over to one of the waiters. **SIRIUS** grabs one of the appetizers and holds it up for **REMUS** to take a bite. **REMUS** looks at him for a moment before cautiously taking one.

**SIRIUS**

Good?

**REMUS**

Yeah… Thanks…

**SIRIUS** grins at **REMUS** before grabbing one for himself and taking a bite.

**SNAPE**

Enjoying the dragon balls, are we?

**SIRIUS** frowns and turns to face **SNAPE**.

**SIRIUS**

And here I was, being generous enough to

leave you alone for the night…

**SNAPE**

You being _generous_ is the best

joke I’ve heard all night.

**SIRIUS** watches **SNAPE** for a moment, bites his tongue, then looks at **REMUS**.

**SIRIUS**

You want to dance?

**REMUS**

… What?

**SIRIUS** grabs **REMUS’** arm and gently pulls him toward the makeshift dance floor, where a few other couples had already begun moving around.

**REMUS**

What are you doing?

**SIRIUS**

Giving you a night off.

**REMUS** settles his hands on **SIRIUS’** shoulders as **SIRIUS** holds **REMUS’** waist.

**REMUS**

Well… I appreciate it, but I didn’t

expect a dance instead.

**SIRIUS**

You’re my date tonight, remember?

**REMUS**

Right… 

**SIRIUS** dances with **REMUS** for a while, until the song ends and they let go of one another.

**REMUS**

Thanks… That was… surprisingly nice.

**SIRIUS**

Of course, any time…

**SIRIUS** stumbles slightly as something bumps into his left side. He looks, but sees no one… Until **JAMES** removes his invisibility cloak, revealing himself and **PETER** in their dress robes.

**JAMES**

Hope we aren’t interrupting anything!

**SIRIUS**

No, we were finished.

**PETER**

It was James’ idea to come! He thought

Lily might want to dance with him.

**JAMES**

Shut up, Peter.

**SIRIUS** ( _grinning_ )

Yeah, she didn’t even want to invite him.

She brought Mary as a friend.

**JAMES**

Yeah, well… I expect she’ll be

needing a slow dance partner later.

**SIRIUS** glances at **REMUS** , then back at **JAMES** and nods.

**SIRIUS**

Right… I’m going to get another mead, anyone want one?

**REMUS**

I’m alright.

**PETER**

I’ll have one!

**JAMES**

Add one for me, too.

**SIRIUS** ( _nodding_ )

I’ll be back.

**SIRIUS** walks off in search of drinks for his friends. He glances over and sees his brother **REGULUS** with his friend, **BARTY**.

**REGULUS**

How did your transfiguration exam go?

**BARTY**

It was alright. I messed up on my

colour-changing spell, I was aiming for

purple and wound up with blue instead...

**REGULUS**

But you still _did it_. I’m sure you’ll get top marks,

you always do.

**SIRIUS** walks over to the two younger boys, grinning.

**SIRIUS**

Enjoying the party?

**REGULUS**

Are _you_? I’m surprised to see you back here.

**SIRIUS**

Oh, well… I figured, I’ve got nothing

better to be doing tonight, anyway.

**REGULUS**

And you’re drinking.

**SIRIUS**

_And_ I’m drinking.

**REGULUS**

Well… it looks like your friends are waiting for you.

**SIRIUS**

Ah, I’ve got their drinks. Enjoy yourself…

Just not _too_ much.

**REGULUS** watches **SIRIUS** walk away, balancing three goblets of mead on his way back to his friends.

**BARTY**

He’s nice…

**REGULUS**

_Sirius_ is?

**BARTY**

You’re lucky you have a family member

that you’re close with… Especially one who’s

at Hogwarts with you.

**REGULUS**

I don’t know if I’d go so far as to say

We’re particularly close.

**BARTY**

Still… My father hardly speaks to me…

I’m close with my mother, but, she’s been ill…

**BARTY** falls silent as his voice breaks. **REGULUS** reaches out to gently hold his shoulder.

**REGULUS**

I’m sorry... 

**BARTY** nods slightly, then ducks his head, not wanting to speak for fear of crying in front of him. **REGULUS** shifts slightly to slide his arm around **BARTY’s** shoulders, pulling him closer.

**BARTY** ( _whispering_ )

Thanks.

**REGULUS** gently rubs **BARTY’s** shoulder as he keeps his arm around him. He glances over at his brother, who is already half finished with his second glass of mead and is jumping around with **JAMES**.

**JAMES**

Come on, Moony, live a little! Have a drink!

**REMUS**

I’m quite alright, just watching you is

enough to convince me not to.

**SIRIUS**

But it’s _Christmas_!

**REMUS**

It’s not quite, actually.

**PETER**

Guys… am I supposed to feel dizzy?

**JAMES**

Peter, have you never drunk before?

**PETER**

I have! I’ve had wine with dinner at home!

**SIRIUS**

Oh, that does _not_ count at all.

**PETER**

It’s fine! I’m fine!

**REMUS**

Have a seat, Peter.

**SIRIUS**

No, come dance! It’s fun! You’ll feel like

You’re flying!

**REMUS**

And then you’ll fall flat on your face, and I’ll

have to carry you back to the dorm.

**SIRIUS**

I’d like to see you try.

**REMUS** sighs and takes a seat at a table, watching his friends drink more and make fools of themselves. **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** danced around, laughing, while **PETER** took turns between sitting by **REMUS** and laughing with them as he tried to handle his alcohol. After a while, **PETER** laid on the table and dozed off, and **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** were beginning to settle down. **SIRIUS** grabs **REMUS’** hand and pulls him up.

**SIRIUS**

One more dance.

**REMUS**

Sirius—

**SIRIUS**

Come _on_ , Mooooony. You’re my date,

you have to dance with me!

**REMUS** _(sighing)_

One dance. And then you’re going to bed.

**SIRIUS**

Deal!

**SIRIUS** grins and slides his arms around **REMUS** , leaning into him as they begin to dance again. **REMUS** moves his arms to hold **SIRIUS** up as they begin swaying lightly. **JAMES** was too busy to notice; he’d sought out **LILY** and was busy talking with her.

**JAMES**

Lily, you look absolutely _gorgeous_ tonight!

**LILY**

James… I didn’t know you were in this club?

**JAMES**

Oh, I’m not.

**LILY**

How’d you get in…?

**JAMES**

Don’t worry about it. Did you do something

different with your hair?

**LILY**

Well… it’s curled tonight…

**JAMES**

Yeah! It is! And it looks _great_!

**LILY**

Thanks, James… Are you drunk?

How much have you had?

**JAMES**

Oh, not much. I have a _very_ high tolerance.

**LILY**

If you say so.

**JAMES**

Would you… do me the honor… of dancing

with me?

**JAMES** bows slightly and holds out his hand. **LILY** sighs and reluctantly takes it.

**LILY**

One dance, that’s all.

**JAMES**

That’s enough for me!

**JAMES** happily pulls her to the dance floor.

**INT. CORRIDOR — HOGWARTS**

**JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , and **PETER** walk through the hallway, only mildly exhausted from the previous night’s adventure. It had been a full moon, so they’d accompanied **REMUS** to the **SHRIEKING SHACK** as he transformed into a werewolf, and the other three took their animagus forms. 

**PETER**

Do you think he’s awake yet?

**JAMES**

Probably not, he’s not usually up before lunchtime.

**SIRIUS**

We’ll check on him in a bit…

But before that, do you two see who I see?

**JAMES** and **PETER** glance over to where **SIRIUS** had pointed, and spot **MULCIBER**.

**JAMES**

I told you what he did to Mary last week…

I think it’s time we exact a little revenge on her

behalf.

**SIRIUS**

That’s exactly what I was thinking.

**PETER**

Wait… what are we doing?

**JAMES** and **SIRIUS** draw their wands, pointing them toward **MULCIBER**.

**JAMES**

Expelliarmus!

**MULCIBER** spins around as his wand flies from his hand.

**MULCIBER**

What do you think you’re doing, Potter?!

**SIRIUS**

Mulciber, I believe you remember our friend,

Mary Macdonald… As she’s in no state to face

you herself, we thought we’d do her the favor.

**MULCIBER** grabs his wand quickly, pointing it toward the Gryffindors.

**MULCIBER**

I don’t know what you’re talking about.

I don’t know a Mary Macdonald.

**SIRIUS**

I don’t know about Slytherin house, but in

Gryffindor, we look out for our own. Stupefy!

**MULCIBER**

Protego!

**MULCIBER** waves his wand, deflecting the attack spells. **PETER** stands nervously behind **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** , ready to attack only if needed. Sparks fly from the three boys’ wands, lighting up the corridor. **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** focus, practicing their nonverbal spells that they’d been learning in class.

**JAMES**

Petrificus totalus!

**MULCIBER’s** arms snap to his sides as his body stiffens, wand clattering to the floor. **SIRIUS** steps forward, grinning.

**SIRIUS**

Perhaps you’ll think twice next time, before you

come after Gryffindors.

**JAMES** and **SIRIUS** walk away, **PETER** close on their heels. They head up to the hospital wing, hoping their friend was awake.

**INT. HOSPITAL WING**

**REMUS** lies in the bed, asleep, with only a few small scratches joining the existing scars on his skin. **JAMES** , **SIRIUS** , and **PETER** quietly head over, not wanting to disturb him. **PETER** takes a seat in a nearby chair, **JAMES** leans against the wall, and **SIRIUS** slowly sits at the foot of the bed. **REMUS** blinks slowly, opening his eyes and looking at his friends.

**JAMES**

How are you feeling, Moony?

**REMUS**

I’m alright… A little tired…

**SIRIUS**

But, good, though?

**REMUS**

I don’t know if I’d say _good_ , but…

I’m alright.

**PETER**

We brought you some chocolate!

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, here…

**SIRIUS** reaches into his robe’s pocket and pulls out a chocolate bar, which he hands over to **REMUS**.

**REMUS**

Thanks… This looks good.

**JAMES**

You know what else is good?

**SIRIUS** ( _grinning_ )

We continued our vigilante work.

**REMUS** , who had just taken a bite of the chocolate, pauses.

**REMUS**

What did you do?

**PETER**

It was really cool!

**JAMES**

Yeah! Lily told you what happened to Mary

Macdonald last week, right…? Well, it was Mulciber,

and we got him.

**REMUS**

You… got him?

**SIRIUS**

Got him good! He’s probably still paralysed.

**REMUS**

You _what_?

**JAMES**

Oh, relax, it’ll wear off in a bit... 

We just needed to teach him a lesson.

**REMUS**

I don’t think attacking him is going to

Convince him to change his ways.

**SIRIUS**

It might make him reconsider, a little.

**JAMES**

Besides, we let him fight back.

It wasn’t a total surprise attack.

**REMUS**

You were dueling in the halls?

**SIRIUS**

You’re in the hospital wing, are you

sure you should be lecturing us?

**REMUS**

If I don’t, who will?

**JAMES**

We have it under control.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, don’t worry about us. Just get some rest.

**PROFESSOR MINERVA MCGONAGALL** enters the hospital wing, glances around for a moment, then heads over to the group of boys.

**MCGONAGALL**

Potter, Black, in my office - immediately.

**REMUS** gives them both a look, as **SIRIUS** and **JAMES** get up to follow **MCGONAGALL** out.

**INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM.**

The four boys are sitting around at a table in the corner. All four of them are actually enjoying their homework for once.

**SIRIUS**

It’s about time we got an assignment

that we all know we can ace.

**JAMES**

I can’t wait to see the look on everyone’s faces

when they see what a perfect score I got.

**REMUS**

If you’re getting a perfect score, I must be getting

a more than perfect one.

**SIRIUS**

That’s true James. Remus is an expert on this subject.

**PETER**

I’m still struggling with some of it…

**JAMES** grabs the assignment paper from in front of **PETER** and starts to read it off.

**JAMES**

Name five signs that identify a werewolf.

**SIRIUS**

One, he really, really likes chocolate.

**JAMES**

Two, he’s a big nerd and spends more time

with his books than his friends.

**SIRIUS**

Three, he has light brown hair and blue eyes.

**JAMES**

Four, he’s tall.

**SIRIUS**

Five, his name is Remus Lupin.

**REMUS**

I do _not_ spend more time reading

than with you guys.

**PETER**

I can't write any of those things.

**REMUS**

Actually, all the professors know...

So you probably could write all those things.

They just might not think it’s as amusing as we do.

  
  


**JAMES**

Oh, are you giving us permission to write it?

**REMUS**

Would it matter if I said no?

**SIRIUS**

Nope.

**PETER**

But the next question is hard!

**JAMES**

Are werewolves violent towards both humans

and animals? Peter, we _turn into_ bloody animals

so Remus doesn’t kill us.

**REMUS**

Hey...easy on the killing

**SIRIUS**

Only when threatened by animals. Moony likes us

when we’re animals because we’re fun.

**PETER**

Okay…

**JAMES**

Do I need to keep going? Werewolves come out

on a full moon, easy. They don’t remember who

they are, easy. They hang out in the Shrieking Shack.

**REMUS**

What other werewolves are hanging out

in the Shrieking Shack?

**SIRIUS**

Is that like the meeting spot of all

werewolves at Hogwarts now?

**REMUS**

There _aren’t_ anymore werewolves at Hogwarts.

**SIRIUS**

Wow, Moony! You’re one of a kind.

**REMUS** ducks his head slightly and smiles. **JAMES** tosses the paper back in front of **PETER**.

**JAMES**

Can you figure it all out now?

We’re _best friends_ with a werewolf, Peter.

This is not difficult.

**PETER**

I got it, I got it…

**SIRIUS**

The look on Professor Merryweather’s face

when James and I kept answering all the

questions right immediately... She was probably

wondering if we were sick or something.

**JAMES**

Or under the Imperius Curse.

**REMUS**

Someone would put you under the Imperius Curse

to make you answer the questions right

in a sixth year Defense Against The Dark Arts Class?

**SIRIUS**

Yep!

**REMUS**

_Who_?

**JAMES**

You!

The boys continue working on their essays with **PETER** asking **REMUS** occasional questions about his condition. They talk as they write, occasionally resulting in mistakes and crossed out lines. **REMUS** finishes his first, of course. **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** finish a little after.

**SIRIUS**

Perfect scores, here we come.

**REMUS**

It’s strange seeing you get excited about homework…

**SIRIUS**

I’m just trying to see how you feel.

**REMUS**

I don’t get _excited_ about homework. I do it because I want to pass.

**JAMES**

So what you’re saying is… we’re more into this homework

than you have ever been. Sirius, that’s awful

and we need to stop immediately.

**SIRIUS**

You’re right. But I’m still gonna ace this paper.

**JAMES**

Me too.

**REMUS** grins at them and shakes his head. **PETER** finished his essay and sighs.

**PETER**

I think it’s pretty good.

**JAMES**

If you fail, it shows that you’re a bad friend.

**REMUS**

Don’t listen to him. It’s not exactly something

we discuss on a daily basis. And no, we’re

not going to start doing that.

They pack up their things and **REMUS** takes out a chocolate bar from his pocket. 

**SIRIUS** ( _watching him)_

Are you just going to eat that in front of us?

**REMUS** glances up at them

**REMUS**

That’s what I’d planned.

**SIRIUS**

Rude.

**JAMES**

Yeah, give us some, too.

**REMUS**

No, this is mine. 

**REMUS** moves out of the way of **SIRIUS** and **JAMES** who are reaching for his treat. 

**REMUS**

Stop!

**SIRIUS**

Just one piece!

**REMUS**

No!

**SIRIUS** and **JAMES** give up on their attempt. **JAMES** relaxes and then looks at **SIRIUS**.

**JAMES**

So you and Marlene didn’t work out, huh?

Bummer. I know you liked her. 

**SIRIUS**

Yeah...well, we just didn’t connect. What about you

and Lily? Anything going on there?

**JAMES** ( _grinning_ )

Oh, definitely. We’ve sorta hung out and stuff.

I bought her butterbeer and chocolate and stuff.

**SIRIUS**

You buy Remus butterbeer and chocolate. 

**REMUS**

We’re not a thing. _Never_.

**JAMES**

Remus, mate, you’re handsome

but I’m not into you.

**REMUS**

Thanks, I guess.

**SIRIUS**

Well, what about you, Remus? Nobody?

**REMUS** ( _shrugging_ )

I haven’t thought much about it. I’d need someone

that I’d known for a long time and that was…

or would be okay with… you know… _this_.

**REMUS** gestures to himself and **SIRIUS** frowns.

**SIRIUS**

Hey, we’re okay with it. There will be plenty of people

who like you, even with your wolf side.

**JAMES**

Don’t worry about that. Besides, you don’t have to find

your soulmate immediately. Have your eyes on anyone?

**REMUS**

Oh...well, yeah, I guess.

**SIRIUS**

That’s a start!

**PETER**

Tell us who!

**REMUS**

Oh definitely not. No fucking way. I know _exactly_ what

you three would do if I shared anything like that.

**SIRIUS**

Support you in every way possible?

**JAMES**

Not say a word to anyone else?

**REMUS**

Liars.

**SIRIUS**

What about you, Pete? Anyone you fancy?

**PETER**

I never really thought about it.

**JAMES**

I’m telling you, if you just fixed your hair and

cleaned up a little more, you’d be golden.

**PETER**

I like my hair.

**JAMES**

You can’t pull off messy like I can.

**PETER** sighs and gets his own snacks out. **JAMES** leans closer to **REMUS**

**JAMES**

So do we know the people you have eyes on?

They aren’t Slytherin are they?

**REMUS**

Yes you know them…

No, they aren’t Slytherin.

**SIRIUS**

Why can’t you just tell us?

**REMUS**

I don’t trust you with that information.

**JAMES**

Have we told anyone about Moony?

**REMUS**

I know, but this is different. I won’t be kicked out of school

if you guys tell the people I like that I like them.

**SIRIUS**

We’ll figure it out.

**JAMES**

Can’t hide it forever.

**REMUS**

Watch me.

**JAMES** gets up to toss away some of the ripped parchment he had made **PETER’s** notes on. **REMUS** breaks off another piece of chocolate, but as he does, a hand grabs his. He looks up, face heating up when he meets **SIRIUS’** eyes. He couldn’t confess the person he had his eyes on was sitting right across from him.

**REMUS**

Wh-what are you doing?

**SIRIUS**

I never got my chocolate earlier.

**SIRIUS’** fingers brush over his hand as he moves it to slide the piece **REMUS** had broken off out of his fingers and into his own. 

**SIRIUS**

Thank _you._

**REMUS** is bright red now. He can’t say anything, the words are stuck in his throat. **JAMES** returns to the table and sees their hands. He glanced at **SIRIUS** . Then at **REMUS**. His eyes widen slightly 

**JAMES**

Oh….! Oh! 

**SIRIUS** and **REMUS** both look up and **REMUS** feels his heart drop into his stomach. **JAMES** points at **REMUS** and then at **SIRIUS**.

**JAMES**

_OH!_

**REMUS** gets up and grabs him.

**REMUS**

We’ll be right back.

He pulls **JAMES** away from the table and up the stairs quickly. **SIRIUS** sits frozen at the table. He looks at **PETER**.

**SIRIUS**

What just happened?

**PETER**

I don’t know…

**INT. GRYFFINDOR BOY’S DORMITORY**

**REMUS** pushes **JAMES** inside and shuts the door quickly.

**JAMES** ( _yelling_ )

_Sirius?!_ You like _Sirius_?

**REMUS**

Will you be _quiet_?! You’re yelling!

**JAMES** ( _quieter_ )

When did this happen? You didn’t even tell us

you weren’t interested in girls. And then I come back

to the table and you and Sirius are holding hands

and you’re making heart eyes at him.

**REMUS**

I was not!

**JAMES**

Yeah you were! 

**REMUS**

You cannot tell him, James. I know he’s your best friend

but you can’t… I don’t want this to ruin our friendship….

**JAMES**

Hey, being a werewolf didn’t scare him off, you

having a little crush on him won’t either. He’ll probably

get really cocky. Hey, do you think guys think

I’m cute too? If Sirius can attract both genders,

shouldn’t I be able to as well?

**REMUS**

What… the _fuck_? James, we’re

talking about me.

**JAMES**

Right, right. Listen, I won’t say

anything. I promise. 

**REMUS**

Thank you…

**JAMES**

So what’s your excuse for dragging me up here then?

We’ll need one when we go back to them.

**REMUS**

I...really don’t know.

**JAMES**

Well, you have about five minutes to think of one, because

if we don’t come down, they’re gonna come up.

_Your man_ is gonna be worried.

**REMUS**

Do _not_ call him that. 

**JAMES**

I’m gonna tease you so much

when he’s not around.

**REMUS**

I hate you.

**JAMES**

Yeah, but you love Sirius.

**REMUS**

Shut _up_!

They spend the next couple of minutes thinking up an excuse before heading back to the others. **REMUS** is still nervous that **JAMES** would say something, but the other boy seemed to have kept his promise… for now, at least. 

**EXT. CLOCK TOWER COURTYARD — AFTERNOON**

**PETER** steps outside, glancing around for his friends. He was the only one of the four to continue with Divination, but his class ends just as their free period begins, so they often waited around outside to hang out with him. Their exams were quickly approaching, so when **PETER** doesn’t see them, he assumes **REMUS** has taken **JAMES** and **SIRIUS** to study. He turns to walk, and bumps into someone.

**PETER**

Sorry—

**ROSIER**

Watch where you’re going!

**PETER**

I’m sorry! I will!

**ROSIER** eyes the shorter Gryffindor boy.

**ROSIER**

You’re friends with Black and Potter,

aren’t you?

**PETER**

I… well, yes, I am, but—

**PETER** stumbles over his words. It was much easier to feel brave when he was surrounded by friends… But cornered on his own, he was getting nervous.

**ROSIER**

You tell them to watch their backs. Or else.

**JAMES**

Or else _what_?

**ROSIER** turns to see **JAMES** standing, arms crossed and holding his wand.

**ROSIER**

Or else you’ll regret it.

**JAMES**

You don’t scare me.

**ROSIER**

Is that so? You overestimate your power, Potter.

By a long shot. I have connections you couldn’t

even begin to understand.

**JAMES**

So you’ve got it, then?

**ROSIER**

Got what?

**JAMES**

You-Know-Who’s mark of loyalty. On your

arm, just there… He is your connection,

am I correct?

**ROSIER**

How _dare you_! You dare accuse me of—

**JAMES**

Of what you’re actually doing?

**ROSIER** draws his wand, and **JAMES** jumps into his dueling stance. 

**PETER**

James—

**JAMES**

I’ve got this under control, Peter.

It’s just great practice for being an auror…

I’m sure I’ll lock him up in just a few years,

might as well get a head start. _Expelliarmus_!

**ROSIER** quickly waves a deflecting spell in front of him, and shoots a nonverbal hex at **JAMES** . **JAMES** dodges it, quickly firing one back. By now, they’ve drawn a crowd, with students chanting and rooting for either house. **PETER** stands nervously off to the side, watching the fight but not wanting to be involved. He stumbles slightly as he’s pushed aside.

**REMUS**

What’s going on here?!

**SIRIUS**

Are you dueling? _Without me_?!

**ROSIER** quickly lowers his wand and looks over.

**ROSIER**

He attacked me.

**JAMES**

Oh, really? Are you going to believe that?!

**REMUS**

James—

**JAMES**

He was harassing Peter! He’s working for—

**REMUS**

_Enough_! Fifteen points each from Gryffindor

and Slytherin, and a detention this evening for you both.

**JAMES**

Remus—

**REMUS**

I don’t want to hear it.

**JAMES** frowns, tucking his wand inside his robe pocket. The crowds disperse, leaving only the small group behind. **ROSIER** glares at **JAMES** once more before slipping off, hoping to avoid any further involvement with him today.

**JAMES**

I could’ve taken him.

**REMUS**

James, do you have any idea how many

detentions you and Sirius have had this year?

**SIRIUS**

Can I guess?

**REMUS**

I’ve lost count. It’s a lot. Don’t you think

that if you two want to be aurors, you have to

behave like them…? You can’t just go around

randomly attacking people.

**JAMES**

But I told you, he was—

**REMUS**

I don’t care. You don’t have the authority to

deal with that. Do you think I _like_ giving detentions

to my best friends?

**SIRIUS**

You _do_ have a bit of an authority complex

about it, Moons.

**REMUS** ( _sighing_ )

We’re almost to exams, you three…

Please just… keep it together for a little longer.

**INT. GRYFFINDOR COMMON ROOM — EVENING**

**REMUS** had been constantly on edge since **JAMES** found out he liked **SIRIUS** . He was second guessing every single thing he did around **SIRIUS** . Had he really been so obvious…? And every time **JAMES** caught them near each other, he’d been making heart hands and grinning. **REMUS** knew **JAMES** couldn’t keep secrets from **SIRIUS** , the two of them were inseparable.... So **REMUS** decided he needed to tell **SIRIUS** . He’d rather be directly rejected, anyway. So, after class, he’d let slip to **JAMES** that he wanted to talk to **SIRIUS** alone that night. The four boys were sitting in the common room, watching the fireplace.

**JAMES** ( _yawning_ )

Well… I’d better get to bed…

I’ve got quidditch practice in the morning.

**PETER**

Goodnight, James!

**JAMES**

Peter, you look really tired, you should

probably get some sleep, too.

**PETER**

Oh, I’m alright.

**JAMES**

No, really. You need your beauty sleep.

**REMUS** was going to scream. Could **JAMES** be any more obvious…? **REMUS** watches as **JAMES** gets up, pulling **PETER** along toward their dorm.

**SIRIUS**

That was… weird?

**REMUS**

Yeah… but, I mean, it’s James… so…

**SIRIUS** ( _shrugging_ )

Yeah, alright… It is getting late—

**REMUS**

Can I talk to you? For a minute?

  
  


**SIRIUS**

Sure… what’s going on…?

**SIRIUS** looks at **REMUS** . **REMUS** pulls lightly at the sleeves of his sweater, his stomach twisting with nerves. He could ruin the last six years of friendship with this…

**REMUS**

Well… You know, I… I feel like we’ve always

been really close… And… I can trust you with anything…

**SIRIUS**

Of course you can, Remus…

**REMUS**

And… I know I told you all that… I like someone.

But I didn’t tell you who it was…

**SIRIUS**

Right… Are you asking me for dating advice?

**REMUS**

No, I’m… I’m actually trying to ask you _on_ a date.

**SIRIUS** freezes, staring at **REMUS** . He wasn’t really sure what to say for a moment… He just sat in stunned silence. **REMUS** watches **SIRIUS** for a moment before ducking his head and swallowing hard. He waited for a few moments in painful silence.

**REMUS**

I… Sirius, can you… say something?

Anything?

**SIRIUS**

I’m sorry, I just… you caught me way off guard…

**REMUS** ( _whispering_ )

Yeah… I know. I’m sorry.

**SIRIUS** shifts over on the couch, closer to **REMUS** , and gently grabs one of his hands.

**SIRIUS**

Don’t be sorry. I’d really like that, actually.

**REMUS**

You would…?

**SIRIUS**

Of course I would! Why do you think I asked you

to be my date for that Christmas party?

**REMUS**

Well… You specified about a million times that it was

a _friend_ date. I was getting mixed signals there.

**SIRIUS**

We slow danced.

**REMUS**

While you were drunk.

**SIRIUS** ( _grinning_ )

Well, never mind that. My answer is yes.

I’d love to go on a date with you.

**REMUS** ducks his head again, grinning as his face grows red. He gently squeezes **SIRIUS’** hand.

  
  
  


**EXT. HOGSMEADE — AFTERNOON**

**SIRIUS** walks down High Street, his hand holding onto **REMUS’** . It was the last Hogsmeade trip before the end of the school year, and **SIRIUS** was finally allowed to go again — he’d been temporarily banned while he and **JAMES** were busy fighting Slytherins in corridors. But that didn’t concern him today; today was his date with **REMUS**.

**REMUS**

What do you want to do…?

**SIRIUS**

Grab a butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks?

**REMUS**

Sure, if we can get in… It looks packed.

**SIRIUS**

I’ll get us in, don’t worry.

**SIRIUS** holds onto **REMUS’** hand as he pulls him toward the pub, and pushes his way through several groups of students.

**REGULUS**

Hey, watch it!

**SIRIUS** eyes his brother, and his eyes widen when he sees **REGULUS** holding hands with **BARTY**.

**SIRIUS**

Are you two…?

**REGULUS** looks at **SIRIUS** and **REMUS**.

**REGULUS**

Are _you two_ …?

**SIRIUS** huffs, gently pulling **REMUS** close.

**SIRIUS**

And so what if we are?

**REGULUS** ( _shrugging_ )

It… doesn’t bother me.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah? Well, good.

**REMUS**

Can we just get our drinks…?

**SIRIUS** gives **REGULUS** a nod, before he goes up to the counter to order for himself and **REMUS**. He carries both mugs to a table.

**BARTY**

So… you didn’t mention your brother

had a boyfriend.

**REGULUS**

I didn’t know.

**BARTY**

Well… I guess it runs in the family, then.

**REGULUS**

I suppose so… Let me buy you a drink.

**BARTY** smiles, following **REGULUS** up to the counter. **SIRIUS** sits down with **REMUS** at an empty table and hands him the mug.

**SIRIUS**

Last butterbeer of the school year…

**REMUS**

Don’t go getting all sentimental, now.

**SIRIUS**

What? I’ve missed the last few weeks here.

**REMUS**

Perhaps if you hadn’t been dueling in the corridors…

**SIRIUS**

Are you asking me to _not_ fight the forces

of evil that are actively brewing in our school?

**REMUS**

No… I’m just asking you to think before you act.

**SIRIUS**

I am literally incapable of doing that.

**REMUS**

I know, darling. But anyway…

We’ll hang out this summer. We always do.

**SIRIUS**

Yeah, you’re right… We’ll sort it out.

Maybe we could even have a date in Diagon Alley.

**REMUS** ( _grinning_ )

Yeah… I’d like that.

  
  
  
  


**INT. SIRIUS’ BEDROOM AT GRIMMAULD PLACE — NIGHT**

**SIRIUS** ( _writing a letter; voiceover_ )

_‘James, Things have become completely unbearable here._

_Mother has been threatening me, and shouting all hours of_

_the day… Regulus has been out, spending time with his friend,_

_Barty, so I have no allies here. I’ve been packed for days, but_

_tonight was the final straw. I cannot be here any longer. You’ve_

_offered me refuge before, so I’m finally taking you up on it._

_Sorry for the short notice. You can kick me out to The Leaky_

_Cauldron in a day or two, but I cannot stay here._

_See you shortly. — Sirius’_

**SIRIUS** seals the letter and sends it off with his owl. He grabs his suitcase and his broom, then hurries down the stairs, ignoring his mother’s shrieks. He ties the suitcase to the broom, mounts it, and flies up quickly into the clouds.

  
  
  
  


**INT. JAMES’ BEDROOM — NIGHT**

**JAMES** looks up as an owl lands on his window sill. He’s been writing his friends constantly since the school year ended, so he was anticipating a response from someone about when they’d be able to meet up again. He opens the letter and frowns, quickly scanning its contents. He tosses it on his desk and grabs two sheets of parchment, then quickly scribbles identical notes. He addresses them to **PETER** and **REMUS** , then sends **SIRIUS’** owl with one, and his own with the other. Neither of them lived far, it wouldn’t be long... **JAMES** hurries downstairs, just as the fireplace roars, and a bent over **REMUS** steps out, brushing off the floo powder. Just as another fire roars, revealing **PETER** , the three boys hear a knock at the door. **JAMES** glances at them, and **REMUS** nods. **JAMES** crosses the room quickly and opens the door, revealing **SIRIUS** , holding his suitcase in one hand and the broom in the other.

**SIRIUS**

James, I—

**JAMES**

I got your note. No explanation needed.

**JAMES** steps aside, allowing **SIRIUS** to enter the room. **SIRIUS’** eyes widened slightly.

**SIRIUS**

Remus… Peter… what…?

**PETER**

James let us know you might need

some cheering up tonight.

**REMUS**

Do you want to tell us what happened…?

**SIRIUS** takes a deep breath, quickly reaching up to wipe his eyes before the tears could fall.

**SIRIUS**

No.

**REMUS** nods and steps over to **SIRIUS** , pulling him into a tight hug and holding him there for a while.

**REMUS**

You don’t have to, then… But we’re here for you.

I’ve — _we’ve_ got you, Padfoot…

**SIRIUS** sinks into the hug, burying his face in **REMUS’** shoulder and sniffling quietly. **JAMES** quickly joins in, wrapping his arms around them both and ruffling **SIRIUS’** hair. **PETER** takes the cue and goes over to join the hug.

**JAMES**

And you can stay here as long as you like.

All summer, every holiday… You _know_ my parents love you.

**PETER**

Yeah, and if you want, you can

come visit my house, too!

**SIRIUS** nods slightly and closes his eyes, slowly relaxing in the embrace of all his friends. He felt the weight of the world lift off his shoulders… He may have left his home, but he didn’t lose his family. He had them all right here.


End file.
